Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them(Alternate Ending) ON HIATUS
by Crystal Fwooper Joy
Summary: This story is how Newt gets injured, his creatures and friends care for him, and some of his past is revealed. Is it really believable that Newt battles Grindelwald, hit by magical electrical railways, struck about 20 times by magical lightning, runs around before that trying to catch his creatures, and walks off unscathed after his encounter with Grindelwald? I didn't think so. :)
1. Chapter 1: Success, Problem, and Bird

**Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them(Alternate Ending)**

 **Author's Note: Hello! This is my very first Fanfiction, so apologies for any plot holes, misuse of tools and settings, or any other issues. Please review so I know how to improve the next few chapters.**

 **This story was actually a dream I had a few nights after watching FBAWTFT 2 trailer. I got so hyped up! :D My brain decided to mess with the first movie that night, and I thought it'd be a great story. I've tweaked the story here and there, and added some things here and there. Hope you'll enjoy it! :)**

 **Just to get all the FBWATFT fans hyped up, Dumbledore(obviously younger); Theseus Scamander, Newt's older brother; even younger flashbacks of Newt, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts; and maybe Leta will appear. Jacob Kowalski will be around too! :D Like that guy a lot :)**

 **Also, OCs (Original Creatures, duh:D) will appear. I have only watched the FBAWTFT film, all Harry Potter films and read all the Harry Potter books. I have _not_ read the FBAWTFT book or any other Harry Potter spin-offs, so I'm very sorry if I make up a creature with XXX ability that an existent creature already has, describe an existent creature but give it a different ability, etc. or if I mess up the abilities of the magical creatures originally in FBAWTFT. **

**Please tell me if you'll like me to start a new paragraph each dialogue, or just keep them in the same paragraph. For now, I'm paragraphing.**

 **Finally, please like, fav, follow and review! Thank you! Now on to the story! :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Success, The Problem and The Bird**

Newt clenches his teeth and convulses in pain as Graves strikes him repeatedly with bolts of blue, magical electricity from his wand. A few gasps of pain escape him, as waves of excruciating magical electrical currents flowed through his body repeatedly. Credence sobs, no longer able to control it and transforms into an Obscurus.

"Credence..." Graves begins, but the Obscurus attacks. Graves apparates away, and Newt painfully does the same. As Newt hides behind a pillar, and Credence focuses on Graves instead, Newt grimaces in pain and rummages through his pockets. His body was tingling with magical electricity and he could see tiny blue bolts dancing around his body. He whips out a bottle that read, "For electrocution and electric attacks from Stormbird". The bottle was nearly empty, definitely not enough to heal Newt, like it should. Taking a close look at it, Newt decided that there was only enough to numb the pain, and only for a short time. _It'll have to do_ , he thought, as he drank every drop of the concoction, before apparating away, having noticed just in time the Obscurus charging towards him. Newt could still feel a throbbing pain in his chest, probably from the very first curse Graves had shot him with, he'd thought, as he apparates away again, ignoring the pain. As Newt apparates repeatedly, avoiding the Obscurus' attacks, he tries to think of a way to help Credence...

* * *

Now, Credence had seemingly been killed, Graves had turned on MACUSA, and Newt had used one of his beasts to restrain and disarm him. Newt stares at the restrained Graves, trying to ignore the tingly sensation beginning to course through his body. Pointing his wand at him, he says "revelio." Slowly, Graves' hair turns white, his skin tone pales, and Newt's suspicion is confirmed. kneeling in front of him was Grindelwald, smiling.

"Do you think you can hold me?"

"We'll do our best, Mr Grindelwald." President Picquery says as 2 Aurors lead him away.

Grindelwald turns to Newt and says something, with a smile, but Newt just stares after him curiously, unable to hear him as the pounding of his heart filling his ears. Pain began coursing through his body and an unusual wave of fatigue overwhelmed him. _Oh no, it's wearing off…I need to make a new dose…_

"We owe you an apology, Mr Scamander. But the wizarding community has been exposed, we can't Obliviate an entire city..." Madam Picquery says grimly, interrupting Newt's thoughts. As Newt looks out of the hole on the top of the tunnel that the Obscurus had created, Newt saw a small, tiny wisp of the Obscurus dance in the air, before floating out of the hole and out of sight. As Newt stares at the clouds in the sky, something in Newt's mind clicks.

"Maybe we can..." All eyes turn to him, staring disbelievingly. Newt takes his magical suitcase and walks forward.

"Ah..." Newt winces and stumbles, struggling to stay on his foot as his vision begins to swim. The tingling pain he felt was excruciating now, and Newt struggled to keep the world in focus. The effects of the concoction had nearly completely worn off, and Newt wished he had more of it.

"Newt?" Tina asks worriedly as she steps towards him, "Newt, are you…okay?"

"I...(wince)...err...yes..." Newt says distractedly as he stumbles forward. He falls to his knees and has some difficulty with the latches of his suitcase as he tries to open them. He was seeing double of everything, and he struggled to fight off the darkness threatening to take him at any moment.

"Newt...Newt..." Tina approaches cautiously, gently.

"Mr Scamander, are you sure you're..." Even Madam Picquery asked, a little suspiciously and anxiously.

"Hmmm…yes, yes...(wince)...that will do...no other way..." Newt murmurs to himself as he opens his suitcase. He felt like he was moving through mud and his hands felt as heavy as lead. Newt fumbles at a test tube as he extracts venom from the Swooping Evil, all the while whistling softly into the suitcase.

"There we go...ow…Pickett, it's...it's okay..." Newt struggles to say as he extracts the last of the venom that was needed, when Pickett jabbed him sharply. Newt squints, struggling to clear his foggy mind as he picks Pickett up and puts him into the suitcase.

"Go...(wince)...go in, you'll be safer...there...Go on now, you can help make sure...the others are alright...you know what to do…you can ask Dougal to help you…" Pickett hesitates and looks up sadly before he disappears into the suitcase.

"Newt, please, I think you're hurt...you're not thinking straight..." Tina crouches next to Newt and takes his hands in hers. Newt weakly tries to push her away.

"No... Tina...I..." "Newt, please..." Tina begins, when suddenly, a huge bird emerges from the suitcase, flapping its huge wings.

"Screeeeee!" The enormous bird cries. Tina, president Picquery and the Aurors stare in amazement and shock, as Newt struggles to his feet and stumbles towards it.

"This...is a thunderbird, as I'm sure you all should know... since it's the animal on one of the emblems...of the wizarding school here, He's the real reason...(wince)...I wanted to come...to America. I meant to wait...till we got to Arizona. But...I guess you're our only hope now, Frank. " Newt murmurs as he pats Frank's beak gently and strokes its feathers.

"Scree...screee..." Frank cries out uneasily.

"I know, I...(wince)...I know. I...I'll miss you too. Don't worry, I'm fine..." Newt says as he hugs Frank's beak and pats him affectionately.

"...You know what to do with this. Are you...ready?" Newt struggles to keep his voice even as he holds up the tube of venom. He throws it with all his remaining strength into the air.

"SCREEEEE..." The Thunderbird screeches loudly as it catches the tube in it's beak and soars into the air. Onlookers gasp in fright and amazement as Frank soars higher and higher into the air. Lightning crackles around him and dark clouds begin to gather.

"SCREEEEE!" With a loud cry, a blue wave ripples through the clouds and it begins to rain. No-maj, or Muggle onlookers freeze, blink repeatedly, then look around confusedly before dispersing. Wizards and witches go around waving their wands and repairing the damage done by the Obscurus. As the hole that the Obscurus made in the tunnel closes up, Newt finally relaxes, the wizarding community being protected from being exposed.

"Ah..." Newt gasps in pain and tenses up again as he sways on the spot. His vision blurs, and his mind felt cloudy.

"Newt!" Tina cries out, as Newt falls backwards towards the ground...

* * *

 **So, how did you readers find it? All constructive reviews are appreciated. Please like, fav, follow and review to show your support for this story if you'd like it to continue. I'll try to post regularly. Say, every 2-4 days? :) Okay, somewhere along the line, I won't follow the schedule cos that's me, and I don't follow schedules. I'll do my best, I've already got parts of the story done, but I thought I'd stop here to leave some suspense. ;)**

 **Bye for now! :D**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	2. Chapter 2: Newt's Creatures

**Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them**

 **Chapter 2: Newt's Creatures**

 **Author's Note: Hello! We're at the second chapter now, where Newt's creatures appear carrying funny things in my weird dream a few nights back! I wanted to follow the details of my dream here because I found it quite interesting...though those things their carrying, that _might_ help Newt, aren't actually existent in the HP and FBAWTFT world. :) Enjoy! **

**I promise, things get interesting in the next chapter, seriously. And it'll be longer! And a few chapters after that, Theseus and Dumbledore will appear, and my impression of what happened when Newt was expelled! :D**

 **Don't forget to like, fav, follow and review so I can improve! Seriously, I need reviews, I don't know if you like the story or not, and whether I should make some edits. So please review! Thanks! :)**

 **Now, on to the story! :D**

* * *

"Newt!" Tina cries out. Newt falls backwards towards the ground...but stops halfway, sagging against something. Newt pats something weakly, whispering "thanks..." Queenie looks hard at Newt before gasping in realization. President Picquery and the Aurors stare curiously at Newt, Queenie, Tina, and Jacob. They gasp in surprise and amazement as a silver-haired animal appeared, supporting Newt.

"Dougal?" Tina whispered. Dougal lifts his hand and a creature that looked like a cross between a bird, a snake and a dragon slithered down Dougal's arm onto the ground, before suddenly growing half the length of a train, and two-thirds the height of a human. The creature slithered behind Newt and he leaned back on him, half-lying on him. Dougal the Demiguise reaches into his bag and fishes out a blanket, placing it around Newt's shoulders. Newt was beginning to...tingle, strangely... and he was sweating a lot. His body was tensed up and he was breathing heavily in his half-conscious state. He was leaning on the soft feathered body of the Occamy.

Tina runs over, followed closely by Queenie and Jacob. Her heart pounds rapidly in her chest, and she felt herself begin to panic. Please let him be alright, please, he can't leave now, not after I...No Tina, you can't fall for him, not now, anyway, he doesn't deserve you, he already had someone... _had_...focus, Tina! Focus! Stay calm, he's going to be alright, Newt will be just fine...won't he? Wave after wave of thoughts rush through Tina's head, and Queenie looks at her sympathetically.

"Oh, Teenie, he'll be just fine, don't worry. And he definitely deserves you more than that...Lestrange girl..." Queenie whispers to Tina as she squeezes her sister's shoulder and they approach Newt's side.

Suddenly, the Occamy flinches and Newt slips gently off the Occamy onto the cold hard ground, still...tingling. Madam Picquery and the Aurors observe from a distance as Tina kneels down and tries to take his hand. As her fingers come into contact with his hand, Tina felt a painful tingly sting and saw small currents of blue electricity leap at her. It was then she noticed Newt's body beginning to course with magic electricity, volts of electricity dancing around his body. Pulling her slightly tingly hand back, she whipped out her wand and muttered several incantations, causing electric blue currents to flow from Newt's body and onto a shard of metal from the broken railway tracks. The shard of metal glowed ominously blue, electricity sizzling all around it, small wisps of steam rising, before it looked rusty metal again, as if nothing had happened. Tina conjured out a jar and levitated the shard full of magical electricity into the jar, before magicking it away. She turned quickly to Newt and held his hand, feeling it worriedly. She felt the cold hand grip tighter as Newt winced and continued breathing heavily.

"He...Grindel...lightning...Frank..."Newt stutters out, looking at Tina and Dougal. Dougal cocks his head on one side, then nods understandingly and calls out towards the suitcase. After a few awkward moments...Suddenly, all sorts of magical creatures emerge from his suitcase. The Aurors and Madam Picquery step back, curiously but cautiously eying the creatures, some reaching for or gripping their wands tightly. They stare in bewilderment at the weird, unusual creatures that appear. Pickett the Bowtruckle appears first, leading out a Niffler, carrying many shiny items, and a strange ruby item concealed in its hands, an Erumpent, with something pierced into its horn, a graphorn, holding a bowl filled with curious ingredients, and many more creatures. As the magical creatures began to approach Newt, Madam Picquery nods to the Aurors. They walk over and stand in front of the magical creatures, blocking their path.

"Madam President, I think these creatures can..." Tina begins.

"Ms Goldstein, these creatures are _merely_ creatures, what could they _possibly_ do to help? Whatever their about to do, they _cannot_ be trusted. Half of these creatures are listed as extremely dangerous! Why, they might hurt Mr Scamander more than they can help him. These creatures are a _threat_! Aurors, do not let them get past to Mr Scamander...at all costs." Madam Picquery commands, and the Aurors whip their wands out.

The Erumpent and Graphorn paw the ground and growl dangerously; The Niffler takes out a suspicious-looking shiny object while the Bowtruckle holds up its prickly fingers and…well… _attempts_ to be menacing; behind them, the Occamy hisses threateningly and Dougal looks on nervously, his eyes seeing into the most possible future, before immediately standing next to Newt. The Aurors grip their wands nervously as they raise their wands towards the creatures, both sides ready to put up a fight...that definitely would _not_ end well...

* * *

 **So, how was it? Let me know in the reviews! Things are beginning to get a _little_ interesting... What do you think will unfold in the next few chapters? Will Newt's creatures and Madam Picquery's Aurors battle it out? Find out soon! **

**See you in the next chapter! :D  
-Crystal Fwooper**


	3. Chapter 3: Newt's Worst Nightmare

**Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Author's Note: So, I stayed up till 1 A.M. doing this because I couldn't stop once I'd started. :) Also, I know it's a little late, but Happy Good Friday! :D**

 **Thank you for the support and positive reviews I've received so far, each one encourages me. :)**

 **After reading Guest JTBOA's review, I've made this chapter considerably longer :D.**

 **Also, thanks to Ciel-Scamander's review, I think it'd be a little more clear to you readers if I put characters' thoughts in _italics_ so you can tell between the story and the characters' thoughts. :)**

 **OC(Original Creatures, of course) will appear in this chapter: Lucia, the Pygmy Snow Chimaera; and the mysterious magical bird with...I won't spoil ;) read the chapter to find out.**

 **Also, I have no idea what Newt's exact eye and hair colour is. In the FBAWTFT Film I _think_ their blue, and his hair _looks_ reddish-brown to me...sorry if it actually isn't. Feel free to review and tell me if I'm wrong. :) Although if the hair was reddish-brown it would be better for my story. :)**

 **Please remember to fav, follow and review so I can improve future chapters and edit previous ones! :) Now, on to the story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"NO! Stop!" Newt shouts out weakly through his half-conscious mind. He'd been subconsciously listening in on the conversations and knew what was going to happen soon.

"Don't hurt my creatures...please don't hurt my creatures..."Newt tries to stand but Dougal pushes him back onto the Occamy.

"Don't hurt them...their not dangerous...please don't hurt my creatures...don't hurt them..." Newt struggles to his feet, steps forward and falls, before trying to get up again.

"Newt...calm down...it's okay...you're hurt and weak...please Newt...no..." Tina hurries forward and tries to bring Newt back to the Occamy.

"No...not again...can't happen...please don't hurt my creatures...please...no...don't...no please...their not dangerous..." Newt pleads, though his eyes were suddenly becoming more and more unfocused. Dougal looks worriedly at Newt, before making loud sounds and gesturing to the other creatures, while helping Tina pull Newt back.

Without waiting, the creatures proceed past the Aurors, slipping between their legs or pushing past them, and approach Newt one at a time. Newt, was now lying down on the Occamy, as if it was a bed, and he was shaking, yet trying to get up but being held down by Tina and Dougal.

"Newt, please...calm down...shhhhh...please...calm down...What's wrong with him?" Tina whispers worriedly as Newt seethes in pain, yet continues fighting to get up. _Oh no, no no no...what's wrong with him? I wish I knew..._

"No...can't be...no...Lucia...no please...don't..." Newt muttered desperately, his eyes unseeing, his mind elsewhere. Dougal blinks in realization, then calls out towards a small, owl-like bird with big blue eyes that seemed deep and knowledgable, and had feathers that were kept changing colour. The bird looks into Newt's half open eyes. It's blue eyes glow, and it's wings spread apart. It begins to sing a soft, melodious song. Silvery, liquid-gas like substance swirls into the air, like the memories that wizards extract from themselves with their wands. The silvery substance pools in the air, like as though it was in a pensive. Newt stills a little, but continues to fidget. Everyone watches it curiously as it focuses and figures begin to appear.

/A familiar young teen, who looked about 14 years old, appears, with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes...blue eyes that were filled with fear...and he was screaming...

"NO...LET ME GO..._...NO, PLEASE... SHE'D NEVER HARM ANYONE...IT'S NOT HER...YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG CREATURE...NO PLEASE...IT'S ALL WRONG..."/

Tina stared in shock. She'd once wondered how Newt was like when he was a child or teen, and when 'Graves' interrogated him she'd wondered exactly how he got expelled. She had thought Newt would be the same: shy and sheepish, mild-mannered and few with words. But there was Newt in his teen years, fighting, wandless, against 2 fully grown armed wizards, who were holding young Newt back by the arms; there he was, kicking and screaming, flailing his arms, scratching, punching, doing anything he could to try to escape from the 2 wizard's grasp. Tina stared in surprise, this was not what she expected Newt was like. _J_ _udging from Madam Picquery and her Aurors faces, I doubt they thought Newt was ever like that either. This must not be how he usually is though, since all the wizards and witches in the room look...shocked..._ Tina pulled herself from her thoughts and continued watching the younger Newt, nearly oblivious to the real Newt's groans, fidgeting and sweating.

/They were standing in a formal looking room with a polished oak table behind them, the words "Headmaster" written on a shiny gold plaque. Behind the table sat a stern, angry-looking man, watching them with his fingers interlaced in front of him. Across the room stood 5 other wizards and witches; 2 of them were holding a strange creature tightly but cautiously; the creature was snow white and looked exactly like a Chimaera, but the size of a cat; another 2 stood behind them to the side, watching, the Wizard the only one in the room that didn't look stern or angry, but sad; while the last one stood next to the 2 holding the creature and was sternly but coolly talking to Newt, his voice barely heard over young Newt's shouting.

"Scamander! you will behave in front of the headmaster and I, and you are not so young as to do such childish things as throw a tantrum! Scamander, I am your professor, now would you shut your mouth and listen! This...beastly little devil has endangered the life of your fellow student and must be dealt with! Scamander! I am your professor, it is disrespectful..."

"NO, PLEASE...SHE'S NOT DANGEROUS...DON'T HURT HER...YOU CAN'T...PLEASE..." Newt screamed, ignoring his Professor's words as he fought violently against the 2 wizards, who were now struggling to keep a hold of him. His Professor loses his temper and shouts,

"I will not be shouted at by my student! This creature shall be dealt with whether you like it or not!" He whips out his wand and turns around, pulling up his sleeves./

Tina glances down at Newt, who was muttering,

"no...not again...not like this...no..." His eyes were staring straight ahead, glazed over, spelling fear to her again and again. _Oh no...oh no, no, no...I should have know...that creature must be replaying this memory both in Newt's mind and out here for us to see...oh no no no...whatever's happening next must not be good...oh no...Newt..._

/"...NO...PLEASE NO...GO ON AND PUNISH ME...GIVE ME DETENTION...EXPEL ME...ANYTHING!" Newt had hollered, voice breaking at the last word and tears welling in his eyes. His Professor steps closer to the creature, who begins to whimper loudly. The Headmaster frowns.

"JUST...DON'T...HURT...MY...CREATURES!" Newt nearly shrieks out, as he lashes out, elbowing one wizard in the face, kicking the other behind his knee, and rushes forward. The Headmaster stands, and shouts,

"Scamander! Alex! That's..." Before he can finish, Alex's face flashes with fury, and in one swift moment, lashes out with his wand at the creature. With a flash of light and a howl, the creature falls towards the ground, still.

"NOOOOO!" Newt knocks Alex to the ground, pushes the 2 wizards aside and catches the creature before it falls to the ground./

Newt begins to convulse violently, sweat dripping down his pale face.

"Stop the memory! It's worsening Newt's state, he's going into shock! Stop the memory, stop it! No, stop the memory, stop!" Tina shouts desperately, but the creature looked over for a second and shook it's head. _No Newt! Whatever that creature was, Newt must have been really close to it...curse his creatures! What are they doing to him? I shouldn't have let them try to help...I can't lose him, I can't, not after all this...focus Tina! Think...think..._

Tina looked up at the magical bird, it wore a look that clearly said "trust me, this is for the better." and it refused to stop. Aurors watch helplessly, afraid to lift their wands. Madam Picqeury seemed to stare curiously, interestingly and a little anxiously at the situation, unsure how it would all turn out. The creatures, however, seemed to snap into action. Tina's eyes flicked constantly from the memory, than the creatures and back, wanting to know what was happening both in reality and in Newt's mind. The creatures move about in an organized way. Dougal receives the bowl from the Graphorn and puts the shiny items from the Niffler into the bowl, while Pickett carefully removes the object from the Erumpent's horn and places it into the bowl. Pickett jumps into the bowl and helps Dougal quickly prepare the mixture. Pickett receives a small, shimmering blood-red orb and approaches Newt...

Newt's eyes were half-open, and he was slipping to and fro from reality to memory. _I'm becoming delusional...why am I seeing all this again...I can't relive this...I can't...Lucia...No..._ There were short moments when all he could see were blurs, outlines and shadows, and the faint lights of what he knew were the train tunnels'. At other times, he was standing in Hogwarts' Headmaster's room, staring at Lucia again, reliving one of...no, his worst memory. His heart was racing, and he felt an unusual, overwhelming sense of fear. He could feel his muscles tensing and relaxing repeatedly, and felt searing pains course through his body. He felt a warm hand holding his, and gripped the comforting hand tighter. Even when he was back in the eerily quiet Headmaster's room, reliving his worst nightmare, he could hear many faint comforting voices and his beloved creatures' sounds. He could hear Tina beside him, with Queenie and Jacob a little away from him too. Now, he heard the recognizable sounds of a Bowtruckle. He struggled to pull himself into reality. "Pickett..." He mumbled, as a small, blurry, green stick-like creature came into view for a few short moments, before he was staring down, heart once again shattering to pieces at Lucia's still body.

Pickett climbed swiftly onto the Occamy's body and proceeded towards him with a shiny, small ruby orb in hand. As Pickett approached him, Newt, who was seeing and touching nothing but the polished wooden floor and Lucia's snow white fur, could faintly hear Tina's voice,

"Wait! Are you sure..." Newt forced himself to reality for a few moments and squeezed her hand, nodding ever so slightly at her blurred form, before he was whipped back into the horrible nightmare. Pickett approached an inserted the orb into his mouth. Newt swallowed it whole. Newt felt as his body relaxed and stopped shaking. A wave of cold rushes over him as he sighs, his breathing no longer as heavy, and he felt unusually calm and not fearful, although his heart still raced and had a horrible sinking feeling.

"Thanks, Pickett..." He murmurs, as he slips back into the nightmare.

/Silence falls on the room, as the wizards, witches and headmaster stare, shocked, at the sudden turn of events. Newt falls to his knees, tears in his eyes, as he stares and gently holds the lifeless body of the creature in his hands. He could still feel some warmth radiating off the creature, and he willed it to live, hoping it was still alive. But in his heart, the sinking feeling of loss and dread weighs on his heart, and as he stared into the creature's glassy blue eyes, and could not feel the comforting flurry of heartbeats within her body, he knew the creature was no more. As young Newt sank to the floor, sitting on his heels and laying his pet gently before him, tears streamed from his face and a single sob escape him as he silently mourned the death of his beloved pet.

"Alexander Green! There was absolutely no need for that!" The Headmaster breaks the silence as he stares shocked at Professor Green, who was still seething in anger. Young Newt could hear them, but their voices seemed so distant...

"He damn well deserved it, the disobedient, ignorant, selfish brat! Get up now, Scamander! Stop making a scene..." Professor Green spat, but the Headmaster raises his hand to silence him. Newt, usually sensitive to insults and remarks, didn't even flinch, but just stared down blankly at his dead pet, the insults barely registering in his mind.

"Alex, that's quite enough! Why don't you leave and go check on the other students? Now!" The Headmaster glares sharply at Professor Green, whose teeth and fists clenched angrily, before he stomped out of the room. The room was silent again, with the exception of occasional sniffs from Newt. The Headmaster approached Newt carefully.

"Newt? Newt...we never meant for this to happen...but ...the...creature...was...a dangerous threat...to the other students...come now, my boy, no need to get so upset over it..." Newt didn't even acknowledge the Headmaster's words, he just reached out his hand and began to stroke the creatures fur, staring at it emotionlessly, though tears streamed continuously down his face. The Headmaster approached, crouched down, and gingerly reached out his hand towards Newt.

"Come now, Newton, let's get you to the infirmary for some calming potions...and some bed rest...and how about some chocolate? Doesn't that soun nice? So why don't you follow your Professors out, and give me the..." Newt widened his eyes, snapping to attention, and he whipped around and jumped to his feet swiftly, backing away from the headmaster with his pet held gingerly in his arms.

"NO! Stay away...y...you killed him! He...he was the closest thing I had...to a friend...he...he understood me ...and you killed him!" Newt shouted, holding his pet protectively. "Newt...calm down...we didn't exactly...ehm ...kill him..." "Y...yes, you did...don't come near me...stay away!" Newt took another step back.

"Newton, listen to me now, I'm your Headmaster. Give over your creature and follow your professors to the infirmary, now." The Headmaster said a little sharply, losing patience. The Headmaster swiftly approached Newt and put a hand on his arm. Newt flinched, before his eyes filled with grief and anger.

"I said...Leave...Me...ALONE!" As Professors and Headmaster approached Newt, a powerful magical aura surrounded Newt, and his eyes burned with grief and a fury never before seen in Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, making even the Headmaster tremble slightly. Newt's body was vibrating with power, his fists were clenched, his eyes burned, his reddish-brown hair seemed to wave in the air like fire as a powerful wave of force rippled across the room, knocking everyone to the walls. The headmaster and 2 wizards were thrown back onto the table, crashing into it and falling behind it. As Newt scanned the room, the fury that had burned in Newt's eyes vanished, and it was now filled with utter fear. He stared, shocked, by what he had done, before dashing to the table, grabbing a wand, and running out of the room. Behind him, he could hear the shouts of his Headmaster,

"Scamander! Stop!" But he didn't stop, he couldn't, he ran and ran, tears flowing down his face. He burst into the empty dormitory of Hufflepuffs, panting, since all the other students were gathered in the the great hall. He ran to his bed, and with a wave of his wand, everything flew into his trunk, piling messily on top of one another. Panting breathlessly, he picked up his old, rickety broomstick, tied his belongings to it, swung his legs over the broom handle, and away he flew, bursting out of he dormitory's open window. The rush of the wind roared in his ears as he soared as quickly as he could towards the Forbidden Forest. He could hear the screams and shouts of the professors who had just burst out of the Entrance Hall and caught a glimpse of him soaring through the sky. But he didn't stop,and flew right into the thicket of trees. His vision was blurred by tears, but by unusual instinct, and the familiarity of the route he always took, he swerved casually around the trees and branches. He wiped his tears swiftly as he lowered the broomstick to the ground and stepped onto the grass lightly. Careful not to make any sudden movements or loud noises, Newt picked up his broomstick and walks towards the clearing silently, having calmed down considerably, though silent sniffs could be heard. His creature was still cradled gently in one hand. As he steps silently towards the clearing, creatures come into view. The creatures' front halves of their bodies looked like an eagle's, but the back halves looked like a horse./

Newt had been mumbling, fidgeting and sweating a littld in his dazed, half-conscious state. But now, as the younger Newt in the memory approached some kind of creature, his body relaxed considerably, and his breathing steadied a little more...Tina smiled a little.

/As Newt approached, he looked at one in the eyes and bowed politely, looking expectantly at it and keeping his gaze even, something he'd never done to a human. After a few moments, the creature bows in return. Newt nearly runs towards it and buries his face in the soft feathers of the creature and sank onto the forest floor, hugging the creature tightly.

"You remember me, don't you? all of you Hippogriffs remember me." He murmured as his voice cracked and he began to sob. The Hippogriff's sharp, scary, unblinking orange eyes seemed to soften, and the Hippogriff seemed to nestle it's feathered body understandingly towards young Newt.

"They...they killed him! Killed him, Windtail! And I was too stupid...too helpless and...and dumb to protect him..." Newt began to sob uncontrollably into the Windtail's feathers, tears once again streaming down his face. Windtail kneeled onto the ground, and it's wings covered young Newt protectively, like a shield; like a mother protecting it's child; like an umbrella shielding him from the rain. Fellow Hippogriff's gathered around them, and huddled around them, as though trying to comfort the sobbing Newt. After several moments Newt's sobbing had ceased, his breathing had slowed, and he was now leaning against Windtail's soft body half asleep, partly from the emotional, mental and physical exertions from the past day, and he lay encapsulated within Windtail's strong and sturdy, yet soft and feathered wings, leaning against its warm body. Suddenly, a familiar gentle voice called out, rousing him from his half slumber./

* * *

 **So, how did you find it? Who's the mysterious person who'd found Newt? What happens to the real Newt? Find out in the next chapters! Don't forget to fav, follow and review! :D**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	4. Chapter 4:Newt, The Professor, and Magic

**Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them**

 **Chapter 4: Newt, The Professor and Magic**

 **Author's note:  
Hello, readers! Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, it really encourages me to write these stories. Who do you think found Newt in the Forbidden Forest? Read on to find out! ;)  
OC(If you still don't know, its Original Creatures) will appear, the colour-changing bird from before. Tell me in the reviews, what do you think this bird should be called? It'll make more appearances later in the story. :)**

 **I forgot to mention, words after / and before the second / are part of Newt's memory that's playing out. sorry about any confusions! And same as last time, thoughts of characters are put in _italic._ Sometimes, non-thoughts but important words, usually just one or two words I want to emphasize, will also be in _italic_ , so read carefully and don't get confused.  
**

 **I feel like I forgot to mention something, and I might remember later and edit the chapter, but for now...**

 **Please fav, follow and review so I can get feedback and know how to improve! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's really my personal point of view on how Newt's expulsion was like. More on this in later chapters! :D**

 **Now, on to the story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

/Suddenly, a familiar gentle voice called out, rousing him from his half slumber.

"Newt...Newt? I know you're here, and it's okay, I've come alone. You know I'd never hurt you. Could you come out and see me? please? I mean, only if that's okay with you. It's perfectly fine if you don't want to see me right now...or ever...I understand. Just tell me and I'll leave immediately. In fact, I think the school's Hippogriffs have become...errr...quite fond of you, they do seem quite...aggressive...woah..." Young Newt could hear the aggressive, protective growls of the Hippogriffs, but this professor was one, the only one, in fact, that he would not allow them to hurt. He patted Wingtail's body gently, willing him to open up. Slowly, Wingtail raised his wings, revealing the small boy concealed inside. Young Newt could hear the Professor chuckle in amusement, though it was tinged with a slight edge of anxiety. Slowly, young Newt looked up to see the other Hippogriffs advancing towards the professor menacingly, as the professor backed away calmly and patiently, respecting their space, and keeping his head bowed to show he came in peace, although he was visually a little nervous. Young Newt immediately got up and ran over, standing in between the professor and the advancing Hippogriffs. Cautiously, expertly, with the utmost professional care and familiarity, he raised his hands and slowly approached the Hippogriffs, saying soothingly,

"It's okay, this Professor is nice, really. He's the only person, in fact, who actually...actually cares about me." His voice broke a little here.

"You can trust Professor Dumbledore, he won't hurt you, or me, or anybody, really." The Hippogriffs relaxed and backed away obediently, bowing to Newt and Dumbledore, who returned the bows. Dumbledore smiled genuinely and his deep blue eyes sparkled mysteriously with understanding. He smiled an amused smile, yet it had a hint of pride in it. This alone already made young Newt relax, and some of the usual walls he had up when talking to humans had crumbled.

 _The thing about Professor Dumbledore is that he actually cares and understands me; he cares for all his students, more so for those who are different...ignored...like me he cares more about those few, he seems...to understand our troubles, pains...everything, he's...never looked at me the same way others do...they think I don't know! Too dumb to know or something...they think I can't hear or understand their whispers behind my backs, their insults, when they talk to me slowly and use simple words like I'm stupid..._

Newt clenched his hands, staring ahead, deep in thought. Unbeknownst to him, Professor Dumbledore was staring deeply at him, looking rather sad.

 _...I am not some dumb, stupid, 'beast' obsessed jerk, just the little brother of Theseus, the 'future is bleak' one, overshadowed by the 'one destined for greatness'_ _, and whatever else they call me, the list is so long...but when Professor Dumbledore looks at me, he respects me, appreciates me, treats me like a normal student, he... actually supports me...praises me when I do well...helps me when I don't...and I think he's like a friend to me, even with his mysterious ways. I just... really...appreciate and am very grateful for, and...I think Professor Dumbledore is the best Professor...ever...and I guess...I guess I could be normal around him,_

Newt had finally concluded.

"That's very moving Newt, thank you. Unfortunately, not everyone thinks the same about me." Young Newt looked up from his thoughts, and noticed Professor Dumbledore staring at him, touched but sad. Newt looked away.

"How are you doing? I know what your creature meant to you, I know what she did, and I also know you and she are not the ones at fault." He pauses.

"Where is she?" Professor Dumbledore asked grimly. New gestures at a thorny plant, with a single beautiful flower growing on the top.

"I...I planted it there...to remember her by...I thought...I thought the plant represents her...always misunderstood for its thorny appearance...but its actually really...beautiful...It marks the spot that...that she's buried in..." Newt says without looking up, voice breaking. Dumbledore walks over to the plant, and conjures out a mossy stone slab, planting it into the ground behind the flower firmly. He used his wand to carve neat words into in, and when it was done it read,

"Here lies Lucia(1907-1910), the most loyal, brave, and the best creature, Albino Pygmy Chimaera and friend. May she rest in peace and be remembered forever by her owner, friends and fellow creatures."

"T..thanks." Newt mumbled after reading the slab.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Dumbledore asks sadly. Newt sits down on a large rock, still avoiding the Professor's gaze, and gestures next to him. Dumbledore walks up leisurely and sits next to him, though he gave him his space and didn't look at him directly, knowing Newt hated those things. For a long time, they just sat there, young Newt occasionally patting Wingtail, who's huddled up to him.

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" For the first Newt turned and looked Dumbledore in the eyes, tears brimming in his own as he forced himself not to look away. Sadness and grief filled Dumbledore's deep blue eyes, and all he could say was,

"I...don't know...I'm so sorry, Newt...this was never meant to happen...but sometimes, life is just...like that...full of disappointments." Newt looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Maybe I could have saved her, or at least done something...Maybe...Maybe I am just what everyone says, a stupid, helpless, dumb jerk that shouldn't have been..." Newt's cracking voice was interrupted sharply by Dumbledore's.

"Newt, Never! Never! Ever! Let yourself think that. Never! Do you hear me? Never. There was nothing you could do, nothing. Half a dozen fully grown experienced wizards and witches in that room, yet, you stood up to all of them. Alexander and the Headmaster..." Dumbledore said sharply, before his voice softened.

Newt looked up, fearful.

"Oh no...I ...I didn't mean to...but...but I attacked Professors and the headmaster...I attacked the headmaster...I attacked the headmaster...oh no...I swear I didn't mean to...I don't understand...I...it...they..." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Newt, my boy, calm down, I'm not going to punish you, or blame you. I was going to say I was proud and impressed you stood up to them, it's about time someone did. What happened there was Magic. At it's finest, purest, strongest form." Newt stared at Dumbledore incredulously. Dumbledore laughed.

"You see, us Wizards and Witches have Magic within us. But, you know, there was a time when wands didn't exist, we didn't know about Magic, or that we even had it. But, when we felt overwhelming degrees of emotion: anger, sadness, grief, happiness, or when we were in certain dangers, in certain situations, this Magic found it's way out. Ancient inscriptions show recorded incidents of people releasing mysterious forces, having the ability to walk through walls, or even make shields with their hands for short moments...and then be unable to do so immediately after. They had no wands. Some of these inscriptions came with illustrations inscribed on the stone, or written on the old bits of paper. Eventually, we realized what these outbursts meant, that we had something we now know of as a Magic. Few Witches and Wizards bother to think about how Magic was discovered, really. When wands were crafted, however, these forms of magic became rather...rare...except in young children under the age of ten. You know, those small little miracles that happen, although, due to their age, these outbursts were significantly smaller in scale, just small little ones, like not getting hurt after falling out the second floor window of your house. That's how we know they have magic in their blood, and can come to Wizarding schools to become wizards or witches, through their little outbursts, some even learn to control their Magic before coming to school, making flowers bloom with their hands and doing things children found fascinating to amuse themselves. The Magic you released today was a Magic rarely appearing in Wizards after the age of 10. What you did here today, I'm sure, frightened even the Headmaster, and provided me with a rather impressive and amusing display of Magic." Dumbledore looked down at Newt, smiling, his eyes sparkling its mysterious sparkle, that made him seem so knowledgeable. Young Newt was looking at the ground in deep thought.

"So...outbursts of magic...it's a bit like an...Obscurus...but in a...better way?" Young Newt looks up a Professor Dumbledore curiously. Professor Dumbledore stares at him, speechless for a moment, before laughing a little.

"Oh, Newton. You're so much more knowledgeable about these sort of things than most think, even you. Why, how you know about an Obscurus is beyond me. Although, Obscurial's are much darker forms of Magic, Newt, not everyone can deal with them. They have immense amounts of Dark Magic, that they cannot control, it is much darker then the form of Magic I was referring to." Young Newt stares at Dumbledore, looking slightly surprised.

"Professor Dumbledore...I...I don't think that's quite right...the Obscurial isn't dark...the Obscurial doesn't have dark Magic...the...the Obscurus does." Professor Dumbledore stares at Newt, surprised but amused as Newt looks into the forest, eyes shining.

"An Obscurial is different from an Obscurus...the Obscurus, is the creature itself...the creature that possesses all that Dark Magic or something...that bursts out from the Obscurial now and then...and Obscurial is...the child itself...the so called "host"...the child..." He stops. "He or she..." He stops again. Finally, he blurts out, "He or she...due to...various...reasons...is afraid to let their magic out...these children...they...they suppress their magic and try to...hide it away...this develops into...an Obscurus...the child turns into an Obscurus when he or she...loses control...but what I hate most, more than the fact that most wizards and witches...mix up the terms Obscurus and Obscurial, is the fact that they...they..." His voice breaks. He continues, his voice a whisper, "they ignore the dying Obscurial, ...I've never read...about a case where...the Obscurial...lives past the age of...ten...and...they just...let the child die, doing nothing! Nothing! To try and help...to save the child...they...they even...kill him or her...they kill the things they don't understand, not knowing that when the Obscurus dies, an innocent... frightened child... a child just like any other Wizarding child...just like me...with magical abilities...but...in the wrong places...at the wrong times...this child...dies with it...it's just...just like him...they killed him...because they... couldn't...under...stand..." Newt looks up at Dumbledore, tears welling in his eyes again at the recollection of his dead pet. Dumbledore puts a hand on Young Newt's shoulder. "Newt, I'm very sorry. Mourn the death oh your pet, remember her forever, but don't despair for long. You are so much wiser than you thought. Newt, look around you. You've managed to tame this herd of wild Hippogriffs that live in Hogwarts grounds, that even fully grown wizards lost their arms while trying. You've managed to gain their trust, loyalty and friendship. You've made your way in and out these forests many times without getting lost, or hurt by the dangerous creatures in here, its only because of a favour I did for the Centaurs that they let me through. Although they do not hurt those that have yet to reach adulthood, I'm surprised they did not...chase you out...as so frequently happens to other mischievous students who venture into the Forbidden Forest. (chuckles) Don't worry, I didn't tell the other Professors or the Headmaster that you entered the Forbidden Forest...multiple times, this is just between you and me. But Newt, your wisdom and knowledge about the creatures and compassion for others is so much more than even some fully grown, experienced wizards like me. We overlook those small facts, or ignore those small...dark...facts, to make things easier...to ease our mind...it certainly is cruel to kill an Obsurus, it is the same as killing a child. I understand that now, thank you Newt. Even though you'll have to leave Hogwarts early, I know, that it isn't only your brother destined for greatness, Newt. You just have to wait and see. You and your Fantastic Beasts...I look forward to the day you make your mark on this world, Newt, in your own special way." Dumbledore smiles down at Newt, who looks up and smiles his first genuine smile that day, his eyes sparkling with determination and hope./

The Colour-changing bird's eyes stop glowing and it falls gently to the ground, landing on its feet. The silvery memory fades away, the figures disappear, and Tina looks away, returning to reality. She looks down and tries to organize everything she'd just learnt.

 _Who was the dumb-whatever-door?-actually-not-so-dumb-but-very-smart guy? How did he know where to find Newt? What was Newt and...Lucia, was it? Accused for? Did they actually do it? Was this how Newt was expelled? What happened to Newt afterwards? Newt...OH!_

Tina's mind was whirring with questions and thoughts, when suddenly she jolted up and turned to Newt, suddenly remembering what was actually happening. Newt however, looked calm, and dazed, a little happy, although he still looked pained. She held his hand in hers and squeezed it, her heart racing.

Madam Picquery and the Aurors had watched in awe and fascination at the intelligence and loyalty of the magical creatures, as they moved around preparing medicine for Newt's injuries, that they knew nothing of, while a weird colour-changing bird creature showed them what was going on in Mr Scamander's mind. At first, Madam Picquery was doubtful the creatures knew what they were doing, especially when she watched the effects of the colourful-bird-creature's memory powers. But they moved in such organization, peace and understanding, all striving to make their caretaker feel better, all playing a part, as she and her Aurors just continuously shifted their gaze back and forth between the playing memory and the creatures' work. When that green-stick-creature gave Newt the ruby orb that she was unknown too, She had held her breath and watched curiously, unsure how things would unfold. She was surprised when Newt instantly relaxed and stopped convulsing. _These creatures have no idea what happened to Mr Scamander, yet they produce some unknown object, gives it to him, and he gets better...unbelievable..._ Madam Picquery thought in surprise and amazement. Suddenly, she clicks her fingers and says in a commanding voice,

"Aurors, prepare a bed at the finest hospital in America for Mr Scamander, he has protected the Wizarding World from being exposed, and that is a debt worth repaying. 1 or 2 of you remain here to escort Mr Scamander, and possibly Ms Goldstein and her companions to the hospital. Inform the British about Mr Scamander, and give them my utmost apologies for the misunderstanding and my thanks for having such a brilliant, albeit reckless Wizard in our midst. Send an owl to all his family members, especially his brother, they might want to see him, and they are welcome to do so. Finally, inform all the representatives from the different Wizarding communities about Grindelwald's capture, and organize and urgent meeting, everyone must be present, in...say...1 hour at MACUSA. Go, now." The Aurors apparate away, while 2 of them remain, continuing to watch curiously. Mdm Picquery turns her attention back to Mr Scamander as the sloth-like creature pours a mixture in a bowl into his mouth. His body stops tensing and relaxes completely, and he lets out a relieved sigh.

"Newt..." Tina says worriedly. Tina reaches her hand out and strokes his reddish-brown hair. Newt's clouded, distant eyes blinked, and he seemed to pull himself back to reality. He looked weak, exhausted, but no longer in pain. Newt was lying on the slightly shrunken body of the Occamy, which had shrunk to the size of a bed some time ago such that Newt could lie on it. Newt's had was now tilted towards Tina, and his bluish-green eyes stared at Tina. Tina could see many fleeting emotions in them, although exactly what she could not tell, as most of them were hidden behind those social walls Newt always had up...except with...that Professor...Newt's hand twitches slightly, and with much difficulty, Newt lifts his hands and wipes the tears that had streamed down her face. It was only then she noticed she'd been crying.

"Tina..." Newt whispers and forces a slight smile, although she could see him struggling to stay conscious.

 _Oh, Newt...Urgh! Why am I like this around him...I shouldn't be crying, I shouldn't. Get a grip of yourself, Porpentina Goldstein!_

"Oh, Teenie. You know why." Queenie says aloud, Tina suddenly remembering Jacob and Queenie's presence. She whips around, completely aware of the deep red blush creeping up her face. Jacob, who looked utterly overwhelmed, watched as Queenie approaches Tina, and whispers into her ear,

"You're falling for him...and I think that's what should happen, Teenie..." As Queenie turns to Newt, Tina stood stunned, speechless.

"Newt, dearie, it's okay, everything's fine, we're right here for you. You can let go now." Queenie said worriedly as Newt continued to slip between the borders of unconsciousness.

"Yeah, we're here for you, man. Everything's okay now." Jacob added from a distance. Tina approached, brushed his hair aside, and said softly,

"Just let go, Newt. Let go." Newt stared up, still struggling not to succumb to the darkness.

"I...I'm sorry..." Newt sighs as he finally slips unconscious. _Pull yourself together, Tina! Get him going to the hospital, now!_ With that thought, Tina conjured up a stretcher and the Occamy gently lifted him onto the stretcher, before shrinking to the size of a hand cuddling up to him. Pickett jumps into Newt's coat pocket, while Dougal disappears, surely hiding somewhere on the stretcher. Even the Niffler climbed onto the stretcher and snuggled up to Newt, guiltily taking out the shiny items he'd stolen so far and emptying them out next to the stretcher, and the colourful Magical bird perched on the stretcher. The bigger creatures all returned to the suitcase, which Queenie gently closed and latched, carrying it.

"Better take care of Newt's creatures or he'll be fighting to get out of bed the moment he wakes." Queenie states.

Madam Picquery snaps back into her normal mood and demands,

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get Mr Scamander, Ms Goldstein and her companions to the hospital, _now_!" She turns to Tina.

"Please watch over Mr Scamander, and I will be back to ask him a few necessarry questions when he regains consciousness, his memory will be useful in court...And Miss Goldstein?" She pauses, hesitating. Tina looks at her a little nervously.

"You did good today. Well done." She smiles slightly, before she turns serious.

"And that No-maj? Obliviate him." At their gasps, she adds sternly,

"You know the rules, there can be no exceptions, not even one. You can do it after Mr Scamander recovers, so you can say your...goodbyes." With that, Madam Picquery Apparates away with one Auror, leaving the other to approach Tina.

"Allow me, Miss." He stated, as he waved his wand and levitated the stretcher. He looked apprehensively and worriedly at the creatures on the stretcher. _Better to let them have their way, than end up with one arm gone or something, I'd rather keep my body intact._ He thought with a shiver.

"Ready?" Tina grips the stretcher and holds Newt's hand gently, before nodding. They Apparate away.

"Wait, hold on...where did they go? How do we know where they went? They didn't tell us where to...appear in..." Jacob asked, beginning to panic.

"Don't worry, dearie. You forgot what I can do." Queenie says with a charming smile. Jacob frowns, before suddenly understanding. Queenie grips Jacob tightly, with the suitcase in her other hand, and says,

"Prepare yourself, honey. I'm not sure if you've Apparated before, but...people tend to feel a bit...queasy...the first few times they Apparate..." She smiles sweetly, then Disapparating before Jacob could say a word.

* * *

 **So, was that nice? I think it's a little messy at the end and I tried my best to tidy it up...sorry if it's a little messy...or irrelevant.**

 **What do you think will happen next? ;) More special appearances either next chapter or the following one.**

 **Remember to fav, follow, and review! :) Hope you enjoyed the story! :D**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	5. Chapter 5: The New Arrivals

**Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them(Alternate Ending)**

 **Chapter 5: The New Arrivals**

 **Author's Note: Hello, readers! I am so sorry this one took some time, but I've been so busy these past few days. Anyway, hope you enjoyed your weekend! :)  
And finally, the moment some of you may have been waiting for, special appearances by...okay you wait and find out. Also, in these upcoming chapters, I'll be showing my interpretation of Newt and Theseus relationship. To me, their originally really close, but grow apart due to...an incident, then reconcile and have a closer sibling relationship. :D **

**OC(Original Creatures, if you _are still_ uninformed) are appearing, that colour-changing bird again. Ooooh, another memory? Oops, Spoiler alert: It's something that readers already know happened.**

 **In a previous chapter, I accidentally put Stormbird instead of Thunderbird, oops, shame on me. I'll be editing that soon.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

They arrive at the hospital. Jacob stands and gags a little, saying,

"Apparating", or teleporting...or whatever…may be fun and amazing and all, but it doesn't do well on the body...hrrk..." Jacob runs to a bin and gags some more. Newt winces in pain.

"Apparating ain't good for injured folks, actually." The Auror states as he uses his wand to levitate the stretcher and follows after a nurse. Tina follows beside him, with Queenie and Jacob following close behind him.

"Here. This private room was prepared for Mr Scamander. The Healer is waiting in the room." The nurse states as she opens the door for them. They enter, and the Healer approaches.

"Hello, put him on the bed gently...Merlin's beard! What are those?" He exclaims when he sees the magical creatures. He reaches out his hand towards Newt, but his hand comes into contact with something. The Occamy and Dougal appear out of thin air and the Healer jumps.

"Invisible ones too? And isn't that a Bowtruckle? My my, this won't do..." He shakes his head.

"If you're about to ask the creatures to be removed from the room, I'm afraid not. These creatures must stay." Tina insists, as the Occamy hisses threateningly.

"Alright...I'll...I'll do my best." He says, slowly and fearfully approaching Newt, who had been transferred onto the clean hospital bed, his creatures huddled around him. Newt subconsciously stroked the Niffler again as the Healer examines him.

"My, this one's had a rough time." The Healer murmurs to the nurse.

"Of course, this guy fought some crazy evil wizard of yours. Grandilweld, was it?" Jacob thinks aloud.

"Grindelwald? The legendary evil wizard? The one who wants to expose the wizarding community to the No-Maj's community? Merlin's beard, of course he's had it rough. Grindelwald indeed...who'd have thought the little brother of the legendary Theseus Scamander…no one would have dreamed…" The Healer exclaims, shocked.

After a few minutes, the Healer looks up I'm disbelief, "Which one of you treated him before you brought him here? He's had a rough time, very rough indeed. He's been critically injured, yet, if I am not wrong, Mr Scamander seems quite stable right now, quite stable indeed...how strange…I've never seen anything like it..."

"It...it wasn't us...it was those creatures of his. They gave Newt some _things_...we didn't know what they were." Queenie explains, as Tina gently places her hand on Newt's arm.

"Hmmm...I've never heard of anything like that in the 20 years I've worked here, but it is very effective." He says as he pats Dougal, though he still looks a little disbelieving. The creatures seem pleased and proud.

"Well, I..." The Healer begins before he's interrupted when the door bursts open. 4 men walk in, 3 of which are in a heated discussion with raised voices. The 4th man, a bearded middle-aged man, walks between the 3 men and raises his hand for silence, before gesturing towards the bed. All the men glance towards the bed and quieten. Tina stands up worriedly in front of the bed, hand reaching cautiously for her wand. The middle-aged man chuckles, before saying amusedly,

"I'm impressed. Most witches and wizards don't exercise caution, even at dangerous times like this, Miss. Don't worry, we mean him no harm." He approaches the bed and strokes the Occamy, who makes a sound of pleasure.

"Such fine magical creatures, all misunderstood these days. Newt does well to try and bring to light the true harmless personality of most of these creatures. He has outstandingly in taming and caring for them, I doubt anyone has ever made these creatures this tame. I'm really quite proud he was my student." His eyes twinkle mysteriously as he speaks. He bows,

"I am Albus Dumbledore, a professor of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and a friend of Newt. Those are the British Envoys and This young man is his brother, Theseus Scamander." He gestures at two men, who bow professionally, before gesturing at the youngest man in the group, who bows anxiously.

"We came as quick as we could. How's my brother?"

The Healer clears his throat, before stating professionally, "As I was saying, it is amazing how those…err…creatures treated him. His injuries are critical, and could have been fatal, but they are...strangely stable. I have never heard or known of any such medicines that have this sort of effects, but it is effective. He will wake up within the hour, although I suggest you allow him to rest as he is worn out and severely lacking rest. It is obvious that before his…encounter…he was already not in the best shaped…seems like a rather stressed out young lad, a little too young to be going against him, don't you think? Anyway, I will return to conduct a full body check-up later, just to check for any hidden injuries. Now, I will leave you to yourselves." With that, the Healer bows and leaves the room, closely followed by the nurse, who closes the door behind her. Tina relaxes and sits down beside Newt again, stroking his arm.

"Would someone care to tell us what happened to my brother? President Picquery didn't mention how and what happened. What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into this time? How do you know my brother? I don't think I've met any of you. And what's he doing in America? What'd he do wrong this time to get himself in this mess again?" Theseus asks uneasily and impatiently, sounding exasperated as he checked his watch.

Tina looks up and frowns at the tone and attitude he took towards his brother. She frowns at Theseus.

"What? What do you mean _what did he do wrong_? He's done nothing wrong, in fact he's just saved the whole Wizarding Community! How can you speak of him like that? Do you know what he's gone through? Of course not, you barely even looked at him these past few years. What a great older brother you are." Tina sneered at Theseus, who frowned and opened his mouth, but Tina cut through again, unfinished.

"For the past 36 hours, he's been running around New York recapturing his creatures, getting accused for killing Senator Shaw, sentenced to death, escaped from MACUSA and missed death, on the run as he was hunted for by MACUSA, yet evaded capture. He's encountered an abnormally large Obscurus, the one that killed Senator Shaw and, just wreaked havoc in New York less than an hour ago, exposing the Wizarding Community to all of New York! Well, Newt, Newt here, he didn't even blink to risk his life and try to calm the Obscurial and save him. He was alone with the most powerful evil wizard of all time, alone! In a tunnel! With an out of control young wizard with dark Magic! He's hurt, because he's suffered at the hands of a disguised Grindelwald!" At this point Tina was nearly screaming at the stunned Theseus. Her voice broke a little. Dumbledore watched curiously, taking in every detail.

"WHAT?! MY LITTLE BROTHER FOUGHT AGAINST GRINDELWALD? THE POWERFUL EVIL WIZARD?! OF COURSE HE'S CRITICALLY INJURED..." Theseus roared in rage and concern.

"Calm down, Theseus, Newt is fine. Shouting will only disturb him..." Dumbledore said as he pondered over the news, and put a hand on Theseus' shoulder. The two Envoys were visibly distressed.

"And yet…yet he fought on, tried his best to save that young Wizard with uncontrollable dark magic within him…although he didn't succeed…He was critically hurt, maybe fatally hurt, yet he held up. He disarmed and captured Grindelwald, exposed him for who he really was, then helped prevent the exposure of the Wizarding Community with one of his creatures…He's gone through so much…" Tina continues, her voice softening at the end.

"And yet, you speak of your brother as if he's dirt!" Tina nearly yells at Theseus, though her voice was hushed as she was aware of Newt, still unconscious on the bed. Tina collects herself, and to everyone's surprise, speaks in an eerily calm and polite manner.  
"Ah yes, apologies Mr Theseus. I am Tina Goldstein, and this is Queenie, my sister. And that's Jacob Kowalski, a No-Maj." At the confused look she got from the British, she sighed.

"No-Magic? Non-Wizards? Muddles, was it? (sigh) It's a long story. Where do I start..." Tina sighs as she recalls the long adventure and thinks about how best to recount it.

"Allow me. I was at the bank…(tells his story)…and he brought me with him as he tried to catch this creature here, who was stealing the stuff from the bank." He points at the Niffler, which was just reaching for a British Envoy's gold watch. The envoy pulls it away from the Niffler in disgust and irritation, and the Niffler turns away and huddles towards Newt.

"Anyway, we were carrying the same suitcases, and I didn't know about these wizarding things and magic. I was freaked out, you know, and accidentally grabbed Newt's suitcase instead of mine. When I got home, I noticed it moving, and opened it, a creature leaped out and bit me on the neck. Then a few other creatures crashed through my room wall and escaped. Boy, that was crazy. Frightened the hell out of me, made me sick too…" Jacob recounted, a disgusted expression on his face. He turns to Tina.

"Well…ehem…I had seen everything that happened at the bank, and approached Newt, by which time Jacob had left. I'd brought him to MACUSA, you see, he'd broken many wizarding laws by letting a magical creature loose, using magic in front of a no-Maj and causing mayhem at a bank. That's where we found out the suitcase wasn't his because all I found in them were baked goods..." Tina, Jacob and Queenie went on to explain how they'd caught the creatures, were accused for killing Senator Shaw, escaped from MACUSA, bargained with a goblin, evaded MACUSA, stumbled upon the Obscurus and tried to calm him.

"I distracted Mr Graves, the disguised Grindelwald...So, Newt tried to save Credence while I distracted Grindelwald, but I couldn't hold him off for long. Then…

Tina stops, unsure what to say.

"And then…I found him, in the tunnel…crouched next to Grindelwald, both on the ground, with the Obscurus about to strike. I knew Credence, I knew what…that monster did to him, and I spoke to him. It calmed him, but…MACUSA came, and…killed him. Throughout that time I…I didn't see anything wrong with him. But after Newt disarmed, restrained and revealed Grindelwald, after all that…he…began to show signs of pain, and difficulty. Yet, he found a way to protect the Wizarding Community from exposure by giving his Thunderbird some special venom from one of his creatures. He said that creature's venom had amazing Obliviating properties and the Thunderbird used its powers to make it rain the venom all over New York, such that all No-maj's couldn't remember the incident, and all evidence on newspapers and cameras were wiped clean. Then MACUSA Aurors went around and repaired everything. BUt…nobody else was in the tunnel with Newt and Grindelwald, besides Credence, but…he's gone. We don't know exactly what happened, the extent of his injuries…" Tina frowned worriedly.

Tina hesitated, "But…no, we shoudn't." Queenie looked at Tina with a strange look on her face.

"No, Queenie, I can't. Whatever he went through might have been…I don't think he'd want to relive it." Dougal looks up instinctively, seemingly understanding the conversation. He disappears and becomes invisible, to the astonished gasps of the newer arrivals. Suddenly, Queenie gasped in surprise as Newt's suitcase was jerked out of her hand, placed on the floor, and opened. Tina caught a glimpse of silver fur before it disappeared into the suitcase.

"Oh no…Dougal, no! Please don't be doing what I think you're doing…" Tina said, but to her despair, the colour-changing bird swooped out of the suitcase, letting out a whistle. Dougal climbs out of the suitcase and onto Newt's bed, nodding at the bird. It's blue eyes glow, and it's wings spread apart, a strange magical aura radiating off it. It opens its beak and sings its melodious song once more, and silvery, liquid-like substance swirls into the air, beginning to show figures. Everyone looks at the focusing image beginning to show.

As Tina watches the image expectantly but apprehensively and worriedly, she felt Newt's hand tighten around hers and his body tense a little. His eyebrows frowned a little, and Tina could feel her heart beginning to quicken. Newt appears in the air, followed by the Obscurus. They watched in awe as Newt calmed Credence down and managed to make Credence return to human. As he approaches Credence, a beam of light hit him and he was knocked back. Mr Graves, or the disguised Grindelwald, appears, wand pointed at Newt.

"There! That's him! That's Grindelwald in disguise as Graves!" Tina exclaims to the British. They all look intently at the imagery, eager to find out what happened

/Newt rolls behind a pillar, avoiding Grindelwald's attacks as Credence runs away down the track at the corner of the memory. A train approaches and Grindelwald uses Magic to move Credence out of the way. The memory changes and shifts to Newt deflecting Grindelwald's attacks, protecting himself and Credence, who was behind him. He turns around to check on Credence, his guard momentarily lowered, and Grindelwald uses Magic to make the train tracks move in a manner like cracking a whip. The tracks crackle with Magical electricity, and Newt is thrown off his foot and lands hard on the gravel. Credence runs further away, beginning to sob./

Suddenly, the memory begins to fog and fade. Tina felt Newt's body tense up and his hand clench hers tightly. He let out a small groan of discomfort and fear, like as though he was having a bad dream, and he begins to shake. As the memory fogs, the bird looks questioningly at Tina and the others, eyes still aglow.

"If you don't know, this creature can replay people's memories in the air for other to see, although it also replays in the person's mind. I think something must have happened here that Newt...doesn't want to think about...it's causing him pain...The creature...might be asking us if...if it should continue...force the memory to continue on..."Tina says to the others.

"The choice is yours, Miss Goldstein. It is important we know, but as you and your companions have been with Newt most recently, you will know what's best for him. You make the choice." Dumbledore states with a small mysterious smile, his eyes surveying Tina carefully.

The creature turns to Tina. A lump forms in her throat, knowing that the memory will cause Newt pain, but that it must be done.

"D...Do it..." Tina whispers.

The creature's eyes glow brighter and it sings louder.

"Ah..." Newt let's out a small gasp of pain as the memory clears and continues to play. He begins to sweat, and his body is tensed up again. The Niffler quickly jumps into the suitcase and throws another red orb out to Dougal, preparing. Tina watches in horror at the scene that unfolds.

/Grindelwald approaches Newt, who was struggling to get up. Wand raised, he trikes him repeatedly with bolts of Magical electricity. Newt convulses on the gravel ground in pain, body tensed, as the electric blue currents crackled around him. His teeth were clenched, refusing to scream, but occasionally letting out small hisses and groans of pain. Not far off, Credence turns his head and watches in fear, guilt and helplessness, before turning around and stumbling onwards./

Tina covers her mouth in horror, and felt tears in her eyes. The Newt in the memory, however, was focusing his eyes were elsewhere, though. Tina follows the memory Newt's gaze and looks just in time to see Credence lose control and turn into the Obscurus again.

/Grindelwald pauses and looks up.

"Credence..." Grindelwald begins, but Credence lashes out. Grindelwald and Newt apparate away. Newt Apparates behind a pillar and Credence turns his attention to Grindelwald. Newt gasps in pain and clutches his stomach tightly, small crackles of Magical electricity could still be seen coursing around his body. With shaky breaths, Newt's trembling hands fumbled for something in his coat, and finally, he pulls out a bottle. Quickly reading it, he pauses in thought, but quickly gulps down every drop of the bottle's contents. His body relaxed a little, before Newt tensed up and Apparated away just in time, avoiding the Obscurus. Newt struggles to keep on his feet as he Apparates repeatedly and ducks around to avoid Credence's attacks. Finally, he was crouched on the ground next to Grindelwald, raising his hands, when Tina runs in. Tina knew what happened after that, and looks away as Credence is killed. But the memory shimmers, and changes to another memory. Tina looks up and sees a smaller Obscurus, much smaller, that's returning to human form. A young girl falls and Newt catches her in his arms. He uses one hand and tries desperately to extract the Obscurus. As the black form of the parasitic creature is extracted and placed into a protective bubble, the girl sighs and relaxes. Newt looks down at the girl, but his face was stricken with grief, sorrow and desperation. The young girl raises her shaking hands and clasps Newt's hand in hers tightly. She smiles gratefully, although her eyes begin to glaze over.

"Thank...you...I'm...sorry..." She sighs out, managing those few English words, that pierced Newt's heart. Newt watches sadly as the young Sudanese girl passes away in his arms, and he closes his eyes, the girl still in his arms and the Obscurus next to him, as he silently mourns her death./

Tears streamed down Tina's face, and she looked to see the same with Queenie and Jacob. Even the British Envoys shed a few tears, and a single tear ran down Dumbledore's face as he watched it gravely. Theseus watched, stunned and transfixed in horror, and tears could be seen in his eyes as the memory reverted back to Credence dying. Before the memory vanishes into silvery substance that returns to Newt, and the bird falls gracefully to the ground and lands on its feet. Newt was shivering a little, and his body was tensed up, as Dougal pops the red orb into Newt's mouth and he relaxes.

The British Envoys look at each other worriedly, speaking in hushed voices, before turning to Dumbledore and giving him a strange look. Dumbledore nods in understanding and the British Envoys take their leave, exiting the door. Dumbledore turns gravely to Theseus. "Are you okay?"

"I never knew..." Theseus muttered.

"I...never knew...all this time...I should have been here...when he battled Grindelwald...maybe...he wouldn't have gotten hurt...maybe if I'd just given a…" Theseus mutters in sadness and frustration.

"Theseus, you know better than to blame yourself. The most important thing is that Newton is fine now and has sustained no permanent injuries. There's no reason to blame yourself, even if you have been neglecting him, though he has been through a lot since he was young..." Dumbledore states gravely. Theseus turns to Tina, Queenie, and Jacob, forcing himself to look them in the eyes.

"Thank you, all of you, for standing by my brother's side."

Queenie smiles brightly. Dumbledore moves discreetly to stand in a corner, deep in thought. Queenie looks at Theseus deeply, while Tina continues to look at Newt and Jacob looks on curiously.

"You care for him a lot, don't you?" Theseus asks quietly.

Tina's eyes Dart up, then look down and her cheeks blush a light red.

"Don't think that, Tina. Maybe you are supposed to. From what I've seen, it's been years since anyone cared for him, before we came along. Not even his brother." Queenie said softly.

"You're a Legilimens!" Theseus exclaimed, surprised.

Queenie looked at Theseus, her eyes staring into him.

"Yes, I am. And from what I've gathered, you haven't been the best brother to him…at least these past few years. You...and Newt...you haven't been in touch...and he's sent you letters...you've never read any of them...(gasp)...You...Leta?..."

Theseus suddenly flinches and looks away.

"Please don't read my mind." He said pointedly.

Queenie smiles, a little sadly.

"You're...so much like your brother, more than you know. He said the same thing to me. But, just as I told Newt...people are easier to read when their hurting...and I'm sorry. It's just...sometimes it's not me...entering your mind, it's...the thoughts and memories...flowing over to me...just dying to be let out...Newt's thoughts called out to me...so did yours..." She lowered her voice to a whisper so soft only he could here. "As the younger sister, I know what it's like...to feel...I look up to Tina, Newt probably does to you...and I know that...Tina was the brightest light in my darkest times, my strongest support, my closest friend, especially after…after our parents' death…sometimes, siblings are the closest thing, only thing you have for support...and to know and think that...they'll always be there for you, but…then to be ignored, rejected...just think about it." Queenie smiles a little, then leaves Theseus to his confused, guilty and regretful thoughts.

Queenie looks around. She hears thoughts calling her again, and hears the familiar whirring of a mind in deep thought. She turns to the corner of the room, where Professor Dumbledore's unfocused eyes stared out of the window, deep in thought. Queenie's mind probed his, but though she heard faint sounds, and saw blurs of colour, she was firmly repelled away. For the first time, Queenie couldn't read someone's thoughts. She flinched, blinked a few times, and stared at him, shocked. Professor Dumbledore turned, deep blue eyes sparkling mysteriously again, before chuckling and smiling.

"Legilimency is impressive, and few people can do it these days. But it is annoying when one is trying to think, and another's mind comes and probes it. Thus, I am learned in Legilimency and Occlumency, the art of blocking one's mind from being read. I advise you, Ms Goldstein, to try not to read other's mind before asking. " He said cheerfully, leaving Queenie blushing as red as a rose. Professor Dumbledore steps forward, cloak swishing as he pats Theseus' shoulders and says grimly, "Theseus, Theseus, you really should start reconciling with your brother. He really did nothing wrong, and you know it. Ms Goldstein, or may I call you Tina, to avoid confusion? Let's be less formal and extend our friendships."

"Anyway," he continues, "Tina, Queenie, and Mr Kowalski, thank you for helping my student, whoever helps my friends is my friend. I am glad to see you have yet to Obliviate the Muggle, or No-Maj, as you call them. Some of them really are quite nice, like Mr Kowalski here, and I've always strongly disagreed with the rules related to Muggles, or No-maj's here. Now, may I be a little nosy and ask, what exactly did the creatures give Newton?" Dumbledore asks curiously, deep blue eyes scanning them like am X-ray, looking deep into their souls. Dumbledore observed Tina's slight shiver before she replied,

"We don't know. Newt was...was...convulsing...violently...and sweating and breathing hard...he was...barely conscious and his body was all tensed up...then Pickett fed him a small ruby-coloured orb, just like the one you might have seen just now, which stopped the convulsions...Dougal gave him some sort of mixture...which relaxed his body..."

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled.

"Pickett? Dougal?" Dumbledore asked amusedly, eyebrow raised.

Tina laughed softly.

"He gave them such special names, I found it amusing too. Pickett's the... the Bowtruckle? The small green-twig like creature over there. Sorry Pickett." She said when Pickett peeked out from under the blanket, frowned and blew a raspberry.

She laughed softly again.

"Anyway, Dougal's the Demiguise, that creature over there. He babysits the Occamies, like…oh, it's still invisible." Tina said, gesturing to the creatures.

Dumbledore laughed. "Ah, I see. When Newt was a student, he always told me how he stumbled upon many creatures, some of which were injured. He kept them as nursed it back to health, and he usually tried to release it thereafter. Sometimes, he'd tell me some of the creatures grew so fond of him, theywouldn't leave, so he kept those and looked after them. I think he even brought one of them to all his lessons." He chuckled.

"Newt was an interesting student to have, so bright and compassionate, pity he was accused for endangering students and got expelled." He smiles sadly.

"He's grown so much. And yet, now, he's in so much danger that he has yet to realize." Suddenly Tina gasps, and moves closer to Newt. Newt's hand had moved the tiniest of a fraction, had squeezed Tina's hand just a little. Theseus whips around and hurries over. Tina moves over as Theseus sits next to his brother.

"...Newt? Brother?" Theseus asks quietly.

"Newt..." Tina mutters, as Newt begins to stir, and Tina's heart beat quickens.

* * *

 **So, how did you find it? :D Don't forget to fav, follow and review so I can improve! :D New chapter (not for a while, as I haven't finished writing it yet) sorry :( Meanwhile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned! :D**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them, FBAWTFT (Alternate Ending)**

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm so sorry this took so long and that this one is short. I've been really busy with exams, competition and homework. Next few chapters will have a slightly more...romantic reunion between Tina and Newt, more bonding between the Newt and Theseus, more student-professor relationship interaction, and a little more of Queenie and Jacob. Really sorry. :(**

 **Also, OC(Original creatures, as I keep telling ya'll) are included.**

 **Okay, I've held this chapter up long enough, here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Newt drifted in the darkness. He felt strangely peaceful and calm, though he felt like he was missing something. Slowly, Newt began to hear faint voices calling him.

"Newt...Brother...Newt...(sounds)" The voices were strangely recognizable.

"Tina..." Newt whispered. Newt was almost certain the hand holding his was Tina's, and yet another strangely familiar hand was on his arm...Newt felt himself lying on a bed as he opened his eyes and blinked. His body felt week and tired, but his mind was slowly clearing. As the world came into focus, he squinted at the figures standing in the room, first at the two closest to him. He blinked, trying to focus his vision.

"Wh..."

Suddenly, memory flooded back to him in one sudden quick wave, and he remembered what happened.

"Oh my g..."

He widened his eyes and jerked up into a sitting position, before gasping in pain, and being gently pushed down again by 2 pairs of hands.

"Take it easy, brother."

"Newt, it's okay." Two voices spoke up. Newt turned to them and his gaze landed on Tina, who looked tired with anxiety and worry.

"...Tina?..." Newt asked weakly. Tina's eyes were clouded with relief and happy tears as she nodded.

"Wait...brother?"

As Newt turned to the other person, his eyes widened a little and he squinted.

"It...can't be...he's...Theseus?...is that...you...brother?" Newt couldn't believe it. The figure standing there looked just like Theseus, his big brother, his best friend, closest confidant. No, Theseus had rejected him, ignored him for the past few years. And here he was...it just couldn't be.

"Brother! Merlin's beard, it's so good to see you!" Newt exclaimed excitedly, and happily, smiling.

Theseus watched, emotions growing, as his brother slowly regained consciousness. He had jerked up in a panic but calmed at the sight of that Goldstein lady. Slowly, his brother turned to look at him. His eyes widened disbelievingly, he squinted. A lump formed in Theseus' throat, guilt and regret was overwhelming him. Theseus looked at the ground shamefully, refusing to look at his brother. For the first time the roles had swapped, and Newt was the one looking at Theseus, rather than Theseus looking at Newt.

"It...can't be...he's...Theseus?...is that...you...brother?" Newt had asked disbelievingly, confusedly, even excitedly. Theseus looked up. He saw his little brother, the one he'd vowed to protect, hurt, broken, and trying to piece himself together.

"Brother! Merlin's beard, it's so good to see you!"

And yet, after he'd ignored him all these years, Newt remained hopeful, full of compassion, caring for his friends, creatures. He still looked up to him as a friend...a brother...family...still grinned with excitement and happiness at the sight of him, instead of crying or screaming in anger and despair at him for ignoring him all these years. Theseus was overcome with emotion: shame, anger, guilt, regret, sadness, love, care, concern, all overwhelming him. Theseus could hold it back no longer, he took his brother into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"Theseus? What..." Newt asked confusedly, surprised and shocked by his brother's emotional reaction.

"I'm...so sorry, Newt...I'm so sorry..." Theseus whispered, a single tear of regret and guilt falling as he embraced his brother tightly. The walls between them began to crumble away. Newt recovered from his surprise and hugged Theseus tightly. Understanding, realization, and forgiveness filled his heart as he laughed lightly.

"Theseus...it's okay...I'm fine..."

"You could have died...I rejected you, ignored you all these years...I...I'm sorry...I should have been here with you...fighting by your side..." Theseus choked out, still tightly embracing his younger brother.

Newt smiled and laughed, patting his brother's back.

"Brother, I'm just glad to see you again...(Newt smirks) I always knew you were soft inside..."

Theseus pulls away, laughing. Aaannd it was just like old times again. The Scamanders, the two close brothers, laughing away.

At the corner of the room, Dumbledore looks on quietly, smiling sadly at the display of brotherly love.

"At least, they've been saved...from the pain. Ariana...forgive me..." Dumbledore thought sadly to himself.

Newt was just happy that his relationship with his brother was restored. Newt laughed with his brother, enjoying the moment, when he felt something. He looked down at the bed and noticed some of his creatures huddled around him.

"Hey Pickett, Dougal...thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you all." Newt said as he patted Dougal, stroked the Occamy and smiled at Pickett. "Trust you've been taking care of the others, Dougal? Pickett, you too? How's the Erumpent? I know she's excited for mating season, gotta find her a mate soon. I'm hoping you haven't stolen anything all this time?" Newt asked Dougal and Pickett, before addressing the Niffler cuddle up to his body. The Niffler looks away guiltily, not looking at Newt.

"Come on, you, what have I told you about stealing? You're gonna get me in trouble for stealing...alright let's see..." Newt laughed and said as he moved to pick the Niffler up. But the Niffler had already started removing items from his pouch, and 5 gold coins, a silver watch, and a shiny button dropped onto the bed. "I'd thought he'd have stolen half a bank's worth of money by now. That's a good boy." He said and patted the Niffler. Finally, Newt looked up and had a chance to carefully scan the room.

"Hey...Queenie;...Mr Kowalski! glad to see you're not Obliviated yet; Hey, Tina...; Brother, we've got a lot to catch up on...but...wait...is that...Professor!...I...didn't know...you were here..." Newt exclaims, surprised, feeling a gnawing sense of worry at Dumbledore's presence.

"Ah, Newt. It's been far too long. I thought I'd let you take in your surroundings and attend to family and friends first, before making my presence known. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore's eyes seemed as if it was seeing right through Newt into his mind and soul, understanding his thoughts and feelings.

"Yeah, brother. You took a hell of a hit from Grindelwald, I'm still surprised you managed to stand up to him."

"Er...fine, Professor...look, you...didn't have to come all the way here...to visit me...I...I know you're busy...with Hogwarts and everything...I'm sorry if..." Newt began, muttering in his usual awkward ways.

"Ah Newt, it is good to see you again, some parts of you haven't changed, I see. As passionate as ever about your creatures, earning their loyalty has paid off. It is important I see you, very important. You've become important...but I shan't worry your mind with it all right now. For now, let's talk about other things." At that moment, Newt forced himself to sit up.

"What happened? And Grindelwald, New York, the wizarding community..." Newt asked calmly and curiously, but not worriedly.

"As cool-headed as ever, I see. Well, New York is as good as new, the wizarding community is as safe a secret as ever, and Grindelwald is safely out of the way, all thanks to you. And your friends of course." Dumbledore smiled. But Newt just furrowed his eyebrows and nodded.

"I'm rather curious about those mysterious medicine your creatures got, what are they?...if you remember of course. The doctor doesn't know," Theseus crossed his arms and asked.

"Oh, I...vaguely remember it, and I thought that was rather simple. The red orb is the crystallized tear of a Memoriole, quite hard to obtain, as these birds rarely shed tears, and it's difficult to collect and crystallize them. A Memoriole is a Colour-changing bird with a melodious song that can...re...play...memories ...oh..." Newt's face whitens. At the recollection of painful memories, and suddenly it dawned on him.

"What. Did. You. See?" Newt turns slowly to Tina, who refuses to look him in the eye.

"What? I...don't understand what you mean. We didn't see anything...nothing at all." Tina claims, struggling to keep her voice from trembling. Newt turns to Dumbledore, who sighs, looks him in the eye and states firmly, "Everything. All the things you were never meant to experience." Newt flinches, stares disbelievingly, before sighing.

"Hogwarts? And...Lucia? And the other one...the...the girl? " Newt asks, looking at his bed sheets, turning paler each word, his hands beginning to shake.

"...yes...although they weren't around to see...this memory...although I'm sure they already know..." Tina muttered.

"...this wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't...you were never supposed to find out..." Newt said quietly.

"Never...never supposed to find out? What? Why? Even me? I'm your brother! You should have told me!" Theseus exclaimed incredulously.

"...I did...I had...I wrote many letters to you but...you never replied...and I stopped sending them...a month ago...didn't you notice?" Newt replied a little bitterly.

"And the Credence? The Obscurial? And..." Newt stopped. A whirlwind of sounds, sights, touch and emotions rushed through his mind, and Grindelwald was there, striking him over and over again.

"Newton? Newt!" Dumbledore snapped his fingers in front of his rigid face, his eyes having glazed over in pain and fear.

"I...I'm sorry. I...I think I'd like to rest now, if...if you don't mind." Newt said, closing his eyes and frowning. Dumbledore looked at him with unreadable emotions, before gesturing to the others and leaving the room. Behind all the rest, he stopped at the door, smiled and added, "The Hippogriffs, at Hogwarts, their doing very well, had a new one I think. And...Lucia, she's still there. And still with you. Another flower has finally bloomed again, and you should dwell in the good moments you had with her." Then he left the room, leaving Newt to his thoughts.

* * *

 **OK yeah, really short and I'm so sorryyyy. D: I'll make it longer soon, promise. But don't expect another update for some time (quite a long time) my stupid exams are coming. :( so might be a while. Also considering starting other fanfics I have ideas. :) One-shots of the first Anime I've ever watched(Yeah I know, I'm really behind the times ;D but at least I started, like FINALLY and then I realize what I've missed out on :D). Anyway, I think I'll stop here. Hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter, though it's short. :)**

 **please fav, follow and review! Thanks! :D**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


End file.
